Saiyuki: Their journey
by sakuramoyou
Summary: Story about the Sanzo party going to the west. I have created new characters with possible pairings. No yaoi


It's my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate if people could review and tell me how I could improve and if I made any mistakes . I hope the characters won't be too OOC...

Anyway, I do not own Saiyuki and it's characters, only the characters I created and the story.

Hope you'll like it!

Chapter 1: Two strange encounters

The sound of an engine could be heard in the distance. A woman suddenly stood up and climbed a tree to see where it came from. This young woman, Sai, wasn't your average human girl. She was a real tomboy, never afraid of danger. Curious, she watched the jeep get closer to where she was hiding. Four men were sitting in the car. One of them was a monk. The jeep then stopped close to the tree.

"Well, there's no village nearby and the sun is setting. I'm afraid we'll have to camp here tonight." Smiled Hakkai.

"Damn it! It's not here that I'll find a beautiful young lady. Why do I have to be stuck with you guys instead?" said Gojyou, stretching his arms.

"….You can go if you're not happy. I don't care." grumbled Sanzo.

"I get it, I get it. I'll live with it for tonight."

"I'm hungry, I hope we have lots of food!" exclaimed Goku.

Sai staid in the tree for a while watching the four men set their camp. It's them, I'm sure of it, she thought to herself, her eyes twinkling, I guess I'll have to keep an eye on them. But first of all, I'm going to have a little swim in the river. I feel so hot and sweaty.

"Hakkaiiii!!!! When is the food going to be ready? I'm sooooo hungry!" Goku was walking restlessly around Hakkai, who was cooking.

"It's not going to be ready for a little while, Goku." Hakkai turned to look at Goku "Why don't you go for a walk? I saw there was a river close by."

"But, I'm so hungry, I haven't got any energy left." He said looking sad.

"Baka saru!!! Can't you stop complaining about being hungry for a change?" said Gojyou.

"You can talk! You were complaining just a minute ago that there wasn't any women" shouted Goku "and don't call me baka saru, you perverted youkai!"

"Shut up!!!" shouted Sanzo over the voices of the two youkai "you're too damn loud. I'm going for a walk by the river, and don't you dare follow me."

Sanzo turned around and went into the woods. He followed the tranquil sound of water. He really loved being on his own but it had been very rare these past few years. After few minutes, he reached the river. As he took in the landscape, he saw the figure of a woman standing under a waterfall. The sunset highlighted her features. She had long brown hair falling on her small frame. She turned around, facing Sanzo, oblivious he was right in front of her. She lifted her hands and washed her hair. She seemed to enjoy the feel of the water because she was smiling, her eyes closed. Sanzo couldn't take his eyes off her. He stood like this, staring at her for some time. How long? He didn't know.

Damn it, why do I feel strange and hot suddenly? Well, she is beautiful, he thought. No, can't be that. It's only because I am hungry and it's really hot today.

"Sanzo, Sanzo!! What are you doing?" Goku was running towards Sanzo.

Sai heard someone shout and opened her eyes, only to realise the monk was looking at her. She stood there, shocked, her face all red with embarrassment, not knowing what to do. She saw three other men coming closer to the monk. When he turned his head to talk to them, she hid behind a big rock, next to the waterfall. I'll have to wait here until they go.

"Sorry Sanzo" laughed Hakkai "I couldn't stop them following you." He stared at Sanzo "Are you all right? Your cheeks are all red."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were blushing…." joked Gojyou "Did you see a beautiful naked mermaid by any chance? Ha, ha, ha"

"Baka kappa, mermaids live in the sea!!! Anyway, hentai youkai, you always think about naked women!!!"

"Shut up, you two !!!!" Sanzo looked at the waterfall and saw the woman was gone. I wonder who that was. She was definitely human.

"Please, calm down everyone. Shall we go back now? The food is ready." said Hakkai, heading to the camp.

"Food, food!!!" shouted Goku while running towards the fire.

Damn! That was close, thought Sai. I know he saw me, but why didn't he tell anyone? I hope it's them. She blushed even more thinking how handsome the monk was. Can't believe he saw me naked!!!! She slapped her cheeks slightly. Silly me, I've got to get dressed and spy on them.

Back at the camp, the Sanzo group was eating.

"Umai!!!!" said Goku while eating "Sanzo? What's wrong?"

The monk suddenly stood up, his gun pointed at the tree in front of him.

"Get out!" he said "I know you're here!" It's probably that woman, he thought.

A girl of about 12 years old appeared next to the tree, shaking. She had 2 long brown plats and brown eyes.

"Sanzo!!" exclaimed Hakkai "stop that, you're scaring her."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Su, sumimasen" said the girl, her voice shaking "I smelled your food - I'm really hungry…."

"Daijoubu desu, Sanzo, she's only a child." said Goujyou "Put your gun away."

"Don't worry!" said Hakkai waving his hand at her, "come and sit down. I'll serve you some food." The girl looked from Hakkai to Sanzo. Then said:

"Arigatou!!!" she smiled, ignoring Sanzo and his gun. Sanzo put his gun down, annoyed with the youkais.

She went to sit in-between Hakkai and Gojyou. Sanzo followed her and sat in front of her. He was looking at her silently while she was eating.

"It was really nice. Thanks!! Now, I feel much better"

"So, little girl, what's your name?" asked Gojyou.

"Sumimasen, how rude of me" she stood up and bowed "My name is Yuki. Hajimemashite!!" I'm not going to give them my real name just yet, she thought.

"Hajimemashite" smiled Hakkai "I am Hakkai. Next to you is Goujyou, the little one is Goku and the grumpy monk is Sanzo."

"Hey!!! Do you want to die?" Sanzo was looking at Hakkai with eyes that could kill.

The little girl laughed. He IS a grumpy monk.

"Anyway, what's a young girl like your self doing alone at night in the woods?" asked Sanzo, his eyes examining her intensely.

"Ha, I was looking for some plants." She opened her bag and showed them everything she had picked "They're medicinal plants I need for my village. I am a medicine girl."

"Wow, at such a young age!" exclaimed Goku "you must be very good!"

"But, isn't it dangerous for you to be alone? What if you came across youkais?" asked Gojyou, frowning.

"I'm not scared of them" she said confidently "I know these woods very well and I know lots of hiding places. Anyway, I've got to go!!" She stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much for the food, see you later!" She ran towards the woods.

"Matte!!" shouted Hakkai and Gojyou at the same time.

But it was too late, the girl was already out of sight. They all looked at each other surprised.

"What does she mean by see you later?" mumbled Sanzo, looking towards the woods.


End file.
